Most fusible elements of electric fuses have weak spots in the electrical conducting paths between the terminals thereof. Those weak spots help limit the maximum values of current which can flow through those electric fuses in the event of a potentially-hurtful overcurrent; but those weak spots increase the overall electrical resistance values of those electric fuses and also increase the amount of heat generated by those electric fuses. Where two or more series-arranged weak spots are provided in any given electrical conducting path within an electric fuse, that electric fuse can be incorporated into a circuit which has a higher voltage than a circuit which includes an electric fuse that has a similar electrical conducting path with just one weak spot therein. However, an electrical conducting path which has two or more series-arranged weak spots therein has a greater electrical resistance value and will generate more heat than will a similar electrical conducting path which has just one similar weak spot therein. In addition, the arcs which form at the weak spots of most electric fuses must perform two diverse arcing functions; namely, the establishing of the point at which the available overload current must start to level off, and the controlling of the length of time during, and the rate at, which the current is reduced to zero. Because those arcs must perform such diverse arcing functions, the weak spots where those arcs will form can not be dimensioned to perform both of those arcing functions with maximum efficiency.